


Mama

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag7 [1]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hate, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Series, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagny says her first word. Lauren is excited, but Bo does not feel the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of dark, I guess- so be warned that you're not getting Doccubus or Valkubus fluff. 
> 
> (I'm a shameless fan of both Doccubus and Valkubus. I kind have an image of Bo and Lauren raising Dagny and it's usually okay, but sometimes Bo can't handle it.) 
> 
> femslash100 drabbletag7 prompt - hate

It’s a cold winter night when Dagny speaks her first word. Lauren throws aside her book and claps excitedly, calling for Bo.

“Say it again, Dagny. Say it for Bo.” 

“Mama!”

When Bo hears this, the wine glass slips from her hand. Glass shards scatter across the floor and Lauren moves quickly to shield Dagny. Paralyzed, Bo watches the red wine inch across the floor, like blood. She thinks of Aife. Of Trick. Of Tamsin, _who should be here._

“Mama.” Dagny babbles, unaware of the tension in the room.

Bo takes a step back, shaking her head.

“Bo.” 

“Lauren, I-“ Bo looks down at the mess and then back at Lauren and Dagny. “I’m so sorry.”

She runs from the room, heading straight for the front door. Lauren cannot understand. Every time Bo looks at Dagny, she sees Tamsin. The golden hair and ice blue eyes. Every day, she is reminded of how much she has lost. Every time she looks at the baby, she wants to feel happy. But, then Dagny contorts her face and Bo cannot help but see her father. She hates herself for this. 

She stops by a bridge, face numb from in the Toronto cold, and closes her eyes. She conjures Tamsin’s face and that goofy smile she always had. She imagines the scene in Dagny’s bedroom, with Tamsin in Lauren’s place. This time, Bo does not have a wine glass. Instead, she drops to her knees to hug both Tamsin and their child. 

_Mama._


End file.
